Sois sage
by MonaLisa94
Summary: Stiles veut se venger. Stiles veut montrer à Derek qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple humain et quand bien même, un humain peut aussi être dangereux...


_J'ai_ _perdu la confiance de toute la meute mais je n'en ai que faire. Je viens d'accomplir quelque chose de magnifique. Enfin il me respectera. Il a beau redoubler de menaces, il sait de quoi je suis capable. Je suis serein._

 _Il y a un mois de cela, je me suis vengé de Derek Hale. A trop vouloir me menacer et me traiter comme un simple humain, je lui ai montré de quoi j'étais capable. C'est parti tellement loin que sa sœur, qui a eu le loisir d'y participer, a juré de ne plus jamais mettre pied à Beacon Hills. Un Hale en moins…C'est toujours ça de gagné._

 _Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il sent ma présence, Derek disparaît. Je jouis intérieurement : il me fuit._

 _Rien que cette pensée me pousse à réitérer l'acte que j'avais commis plus tôt. J'en veux de nouveau, le simple fait d'imaginer, ne me suffit plus. Quand on a connu une pareille puissance, on souhaite revivre ce genre de moment. Et chaque jour, je ne cesse d'y penser. Chaque jour, cette envie me consume car à cause de Cora, qui avait fuité à son oncle ce que j'avais fait, plus personne n'ose me parler hormis Scott. Je dois maintenant réprimer au plus profond de mon être ce côté sombre._

 _À chaque fois que je me remémore cette histoire, mon sexe se gonfle d'une excitation incontrôlée. Mes sens essayent de me faire revivre cette soirée d'euphorie et de pleine puissance._

 _Et puis merde ! Je ne vais pas m'empêcher de me faire jouir parce que mon père est présent dans la maison. Je prends quand même le soin de fermer la fenêtre ainsi que la porte._

 _Je m'allonge sur mon lit défait. Des livres, un sac, des habits sont éparpillés dessus. Je redresse mon coussin et je m'installe confortablement. Je ferme les yeux et laisse mes mains s'égarer sur mon corps pâle et fin._

\- Ton frère met du temps à se réveiller. Tu penses qu'il est mort ?

\- Il n'est pas mort.

\- Je le sais.

\- Cora, serais-tu fâchée contre moi ?

 _Je reçu comme unique réponse un grognement._

\- Un truc de famille ça. _Je m'avançai, tout en contenant ma joie, vers le corps inanimé du loup-garou toujours énervé contre moi. Je me mis à le mater à un tel point que Cora grogna de nouveau._

\- Je ne te permets pas de fantasmer sur lui !

\- Tu es jalouse ? _Je m'approchai d'elle_. Tu veux de l'attention ? Des câlins ? Je suis désolé poupée, je n'aime pas la douceur.

\- Il faut croire que tu as finalement plus d'atomes crochus avec le nogitsune.

 _Je la giflai sévèrement. J'avais peut-être des penchants pour le BDsm mais je n'étais pas taré non plus. Enfin, je crois._

 _Je léchais l'endroit où ma main s'était posée avec violence avant de mordre son téton. Elle poussa un cri de douleur avant de se mordre les lèvres. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas me montrer sa souffrance. Cela m'excitait encore plus._

\- Tu as un jolie petit corps Cora. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

\- Je ne suis pas consentante !

\- Vraiment ?

 _Je me collais à elle et aventurais deux doigts dans son antre humide et chaud, puis avec mon pouce, je jouais avec ce clito qui se gonflait de plaisir. Je m'approchais de son oreille :_

\- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ?

 _J'obtins comme réponse un gémissement vite réprimé. La pauvre, elle luttait tellement pour ne pas montrer à quel point cette situation lui plaisait._

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Cela m'excite encore plus. Tu sens ma queue dure ? _Devant son absence de réaction, je mordillais son oreille_. Tu la sens ? _Elle hocha vivement la tête._

 _Je m'éloignais d'elle, constatant le réveil de celui qui nous avait amené à cette situation._

\- Sourwolf ! Enfin, tu es parmi nous. J'ai failli faire jouir ta sœur en ton absence.

\- Stiles à quoi joues-tu ? Libère-moi tout de suite !

 _Derek constata avec horreur qu'il était nu comme ver et solidement attaché avec des liens d'aconit. Il n'y en avait pas assez pour le tuer mais assez pour le rendre inoffensif._

\- Je te libérerai quand tu me respecteras.

\- Je te respecte !

\- Non. Mais tu le feras après ce que je te ferais.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

 _Je m'avançais, sourire aux lèvres. Je me sentais puissant, intouchable. Je n'avais plus ressenti cela depuis le nogitsune. Sauf que là, je n'avais pas à tuer pour me sentir ainsi. J'avais juste à dominer._

 _Arrivé à sa hauteur, je posais une main sur sa chevelure noire, il tentait de me repousser en bougeant la tête. C'était ridicule. J'agrippai ses cheveux afin qu'il reste fixe._

\- Sois sage mon mignon.

\- Arrête-ça Stiles !

 _Je m'approchais de lui et léchais ses fines lèvres avant de les mordre pour qu'il soit docile. J'attendis qu'il se calme un peu avant de l'embrasser de force. J'introduisis ma langue rapidement et sans ménagement et je lui imposai ma cadence sauvage. Voir son mécontentement et son envie fit palpiter mon cœur et me mit en transe. Il hésitait, il était perdu. Il me désirait mais il n'aimait pas ma façon de faire. Je n'en avais que faire. Je ne voulais que son cul, rien d'autre. Je collais mon érection et me frottais à lui. Je sentis son pénis se réveiller peu à peu. La tension était à son comble, j'aurais tellement adoré inviter la meute pour qu'elle puisse voir de quoi j'étais capable._

\- Tu n'es pas insensible hein ?

\- Pas devant ma sœur. Libère-la. _Je rigolais à gorge déployée._

\- Ta sœur va participer à notre petite séance Derek. Et je sais que cela te plaira. Tu es dépravé.

Je ne savais pas s'il l'était mais dans le feu de l'action, on dit souvent des choses insensées. Je le voyais me supplier du regard pendant que je sortais son sexe à demi-bandé.

\- Cora, ouvre bien grand tes yeux.

 _Et ce fut après cette phrase, que les choses sérieuses débutèrent. Je léchais toute la longueur du pénis avant de le mettre en bouche et d'entamer de lent va-et-vient. Je m'amusais à jouer avec ma langue, à sucer son bout, à l'avaler le plus loin et le plus longtemps possible. Sa queue devint dure après ce traitement. J'étais satisfait. Je ne pensais pas être aussi doué, et surtout, je ne pensais pas que Derek allait prendre un plaisir "coupable" à voir son membre aspiré par mes lèvres pulpeuses. Il se contenait pour ne pas gémir ou grogner de contentement._

 _Je pouvais sentir les yeux de Cora derrière mon dos. C'était divin. Mais je voulais dominer, je voulais faire mal. Je voulais jouer et faire monter encore plus la température._

 _Je quittais à regret ce bas ventre si délicieux pour me rendre hors de vue des deux Hale. Je ne leur avais pas encore présenté mes deux joujoux._

 _Je partis prendre mon sac dans la salle annexe et j'en profitais pour reprendre mes esprits. Ce début avait été vraiment intense. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer ressentir de telles choses. Mais ma vengeance n'était pas terminée, au contraire, nous n'étions qu'à l'apéritif._

 _A mon retour, le silence était religieux, c'était plaisant. Ils étaient sages. Enfin, je savais qu'ils avaient tenté de se détacher, mais j'avais tellement bien préparé mon coup… Ils avaient beau être des loups-garous, ils ne pouvaient s'enfuir._

\- On va passer aux choses sérieuses. _Je sortis une cravache du sac. Le regard des deux loups-garous était exorbité, ils craignaient le pire et j'aimais ça_.

\- Stiles, pose ça. A quoi joues-tu ?

 _Je m'approchais de Cora et la contournais pour me retrouver face à ses fesses. Je la fouettai avant de me plaquer contre elle tout en massant un de ses seins._

\- Je refuse d'être contredit. Si vous êtes calmes, j'arrêterai. Peut-être. _Je repartis vers le sac et pris un de mes caleçon sale, je bâillonnai ainsi Cora qui eut un haut le cœur. Je me retournai vers son grand frère._

\- Si tu l'ouvres, tu auras la même chose. _Il ne répondit pas. Il avait compris les règles._

 _Ma cravache encore en main, je repartis derrière Cora et alterna coups de cravache et caresses. Je l'entendais émettre quelques bruits de douleur mais en m'attardant sur son sexe, je constatais, avec plaisir, qu'elle était toujours aussi excitée. Pour cela, elle méritait quelques plaisirs clitoridiens. Elle se tortillait, sa respiration était forte, son visage rougissait. Elle fixait, gênée, son frère. Elle était mal à l'aise mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du plaisir face à cette situation unique._

\- J'ai envie de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je vais te détacher et t'attacher à cette table. _Lui murmurais-je. Elle émit un bruit d'acceptation._

 _Je m'exécutai, enlevant la corde qui la suspendait. Son corps se détendit instantanément au moment où ses bras, toujours attachés au niveau des poignets, furent enfin baissés. Je la guidais vers la table. Enfin allongée, je délivrai ses pieds de mes attaches. Un regard de confiance fut échangé et je partis prendre mon appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment qui restera gravé dans nos mémoires._

 _Je baissai mon pantalon et sortis ma queue, devenue douloureuse, pour me masturber quelques instants afin de me détendre un peu, puis je mis un préservatif._

 _Je m'avançai vers Derek et le tourna vers la table. Il devait observer ce que j'allais faire à sa coquine de petite-sœur. Je grimpais sur la table et écartais les cuisses de Cora. Je la pénétrai d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un cri de douleur étouffé par mon caleçon. Je ressortis mon sexe et réitéra la même action. C'est lorsque je sentis son bassin me quémander plus que je la pénétrai avec force. Nos regards ne se lâchèrent pas. Cora observait, dans le vague, l'excitation déformer mon visage. Je suçotais ses tétons toujours aussi sensibles. Je n'avais senti pareille sensation, je possédais ce corps et quelqu'un me regarder me lâcher complètement. C'était vivifiant et terriblement excitant. Je n'en avais plus pour longtemps, mon corps surchauffait, ma vue était brouillée, mon odorat arrivait à distinguer les effluves sexuelles des odeurs environnantes, mon toucher était plus délicat et tendre._

 _Je lui arrachais le caleçon qui la bâillonnait et l'embrassais avidement. Ses gémissements devenaient plus perceptibles. Je soulevais légèrement son bassin et j'engouffrais toujours plus profondément ma queue qui était au bord de l'implosion. Les gémissements de Cora résonnaient maintenant dans toute la pièce. Je la giflai._

\- Soit sage, Cora, je veux te voir te retenir de gémir.

 _La voir souffrir me rendait encore plus fou, je ne tenais plus et ce fut dans un long râle que je jouis. Je m'affalai sur elle. Elle n'avait pas joui. Elle tentait de se caresser mais je l'en empêchai. Pas maintenant. Il y avait encore d'autres moments à vivre._

 _Je me levai et regardai Derek. Du sperme s'échappait de sa queue. J'étais content, lui gêné. Je partis dans la salle annexe afin de me reposer un peu._

 _Je revins au bout d'une heure, nu et le pénis de nouveau tendu. Cora était toujours attachée à la table, je voyais qu'elle avait essayé de se détacher, du sang séché était présent sur ses poignets._

\- Je vois qu'on n'a pas réussi à se tenir tranquille. _Dis-je avant de regarder Derek. Il avait l'air épuisé._ Bon, à ton tour. _Il me fixa étonné mais n'émit aucun son. Il ne voulait sans doute pas être fouetté._

 _Je me dirigeai vers la louve et la giflai, je lui rappelai l'importance d'être sage et soumise. Je lui attachai les pieds et l'emmenai vers une chaise en face de la table._

 _Je partis ensuite vers l'ancien Alpha, il me regardait froidement, il essayait de ne pas perdre en dignité. Je griffai son dos avant de claquer à plusieurs reprises son fessier rebondi. Je me serrai contre lui et empoignai sa virilité toute molle. Je mordillais et léchais son cou tout en le branlant. Il finit par devenir fébrile. Je continuai de le masturber avec des va-et-vient de plus en plus puissants. Il se forçait de ne pas gémir ou de paraître insensible à mes caresses._

-Lâche-toi, Derek. Je sais que cela te plaît. Vas-y.

 _Il avait beau lutter, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il allait jouir mais avant même que sa semence ne s'échappe, je le serai à sa base pour l'en empêcher. Il grogna, montra sa frustration, son mécontentement. J'étais comblé._

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela Stiles ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, parce que j'en ai envie. Je vais te détacher, je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler les règles. Sinon, je ne serais pas aussi conciliant.

 _J'enlevai, tout comme sa sœur, la corde qui le maintenait les bras levés, puis je l'emmenai vers la table._

\- Avant de te mettre contre la table, je veux que tu t'agenouilles.

 _Il ne pouvait se soustraire à mon ordre, je le possédais. Il s'exécuta en sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait._

\- Ouvre la bouche.

 _J'enfonçai ma queue sans tendresse et je baisai sa bouche. La vue, le bruit, tout me captivait. C'était tellement sauvage que sa bave s'étalait sur tout le bas de son visage, le bruit de succion me donnait le rythme que j'avais imposé. Ses yeux vitreux, sa queue suintante de pré-sperme, j'allais jouir avant même d'avoir atteint mon objectif. Je ralentis la cadence avant de quitter, à regret, cette bouche chaleureuse._

\- Parfait. _Je le levai et de lui-même, se pencha vers la table, m'offrant ainsi ses fesses. Je souris. C'était un parfait soumis._

 _Je jetai un regard Cora, elle n'avait toujours pas joui. Je lui enlevai les liens aux poignets et aux pieds et je lui accordai la délivrance qu'elle souhaitait. Je repartis vers Sourwolf et après l'avoir fait écarter les jambes, je le pénétrai brutalement. Il se raidit, il avait mal. Mais c'était un loup-garou, je savais que la douleur allait s'estomper. Je restai bloqué en lui quelques temps, c'était étroit. C'était une sensation merveilleuse. Je donnai quelques coups de reins afin qu'il se dilate un peu plus. C'était tellement bon que j'en avais la chair de poule. Il n'était pas que beau, il était baisable._

 _A mesure que je le pilonnais, je sentais mon membre perforer toujours un peu plus son cul. Je le redressai et l'attrapai par la gorge. Plus mon pénis se faisait absorber par ses fesses, plus ma prise sur sa gorge se resserrait. J'étais aux anges et j'étais quasi sûr que lui aussi. J'étais bruta, dominantl et j'aimais cela._

 _Je sentis son anus se contracter, il jouissait. Je vis des tâches blanchâtres au sol. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, je sortis violemment ma queue :_

\- A genoux !

 _Et c'est après de rapides va-et-vient que je giclai sur son visage. Je pris plaisir à étaler mon jus sur tout son visage avant de le forcer à me nettoyer le sexe. Pendant ce temps, on entendit Cora avoir un puissant orgasme. Elle était enfin rassasiée._

 _J'étais enfin soulagé. La main sur mon membre collant, je mordillais mes lèvres. Cette branlette avait été l'une des meilleures que je n'avais jamais eu depuis bien longtemps. Mon portable se mit à vibrer :_

\- Allô ?

\- Tu as encore pensé aux Hale n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

\- Arrête, tu sais que je t'observes. Tu sais que j'aime regarder.

\- Toute la meute m'en veut. Alors que c'est toi qui m'a encouragé à me venger de Derek de cette manière.

\- Et ? Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Et puis, on a tous les deux eu ce que l'on voulait.

\- Oui, mais toi, tu ne me défends pas.

\- J'ai une petite idée pour me faire pardonner.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pour m'avoir fait cette magnifique vidéo d'un threesome avec Cora et Derek, je te propose de me dominer. Tu imagines, dominer un True Alpha, en faire tout ce que tu souhaites ?

\- Tu es sérieux ?!

\- Oui et je te laisse carte blanche quant à l'intensité de la douleur. Je supporterais.

\- Scott, tu es sérieux ?

\- Si tu continues, je retire mon offre.

\- Bloque ton week-end. Tu es à moi.


End file.
